


Odds

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo finds the perfect job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Set in early S5. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/halfamoon/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/halfamoon/) 2010 and for my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/242411.html#cutid1), [prompt #15](http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n246/lennni/my%20icons/015.jpg).

"Oh, honey, I don't know." Ellen squinted through the truck's windshield at the bright hot glare of the sun.

Jo pulled a pair of big sunglasses out from somewhere -- Ellen wasn't even sure when her daughter had gotten them -- and put them on. She turned and flashed a big grin. "C'mon. You said you were getting a little worried about the credit card bill. The insurance money won't hold out forever."

"Yeah, and that's maybe why we shouldn't do this, because once it's gone, it's gone. Jo -- Jo, wait."

But Jo was opening the driver's side door, stepping out of the truck. Might as well try to grab at running water; the harder Ellen tried to hold on, the more elusive Jo felt. Bright and determined and God help the ghost or demon who got in her path. Ellen scrambled out of the truck after her.

They faced each other in the parking lot of the motel, Ellen watching as Jo tucked her hair back behind her ears, then more impatiently, took the bright blue band of elastic off her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail instead. The sunglasses hid her expression.

"Listen, Mom, this is the perfect job for us. We need to have a little fun, take a break, and we can get some more money while we're at it."

"Sweetie, we can't --"

"No, no, wait, _listen_." There was no trace of a whine in Jo's voice, no anger, only a warm persuasive note that made her sound a lot older than she was. "Think about it." She paused and held up her hand, thumb and forefinger poised as if she was holding letters in the air. "Haunted. Casino."

Ellen lifted her arm to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Haunted casino?"

"Yes! Aren't those the two best words ever?" Now Jo sounded too young, like a thirteen year old about to go to her first dance.

"Well, I don't know. I kind of like _not broke_ better..."

"There are four eye-witnesses who saw mist, felt cold spots, one says they saw an apparition."

"How much money you planning to gamble?" Lowering her arm, Ellen turned back to the truck.

"Five hundred--"

"Two-fifty," Ellen said sharply.

"Fine. Two-fifty. Fifty bucks says I can quadruple that, and we'll have the ghost dealt with inside of seventy-two hours."

Opening the back of the truck, Ellen found her sunglasses, then pulled out a duffel bag and handed it to Jo. She grinned. "Oh, you're on."

~end  



End file.
